Paradoks Kembar
by Hanyo4
Summary: Kau pergi dengan kecepatan cahaya, lalu kembali lagi seolah 'kemarin' adalah kemarin. [twin!AkaKuro]
**Paradoks Kembar**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadotoshi**

 _ **Apa kau percaya dengan konsep dilatasi waktu? Apa benar alam semesta ini memiliki 'dunia paralel'?**_

 **Warn : Typo(s), alur terlalu cepat.**

 **[a/n: Fanfiksi ini hanya rekayasa semata, kecuali landasan Teori yang digunakan yang telah di temukan oleh para ahli sejak bertahun-tahun lalu]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

* * *

Lewat perantara monitor, Tetsuya memandang sendu sosok sang kakak. Bulir air mata hampir saja turun dari azure itu jika saja ia tidak membendungnya.

"Sei-nii," lewat mikrofon, Tetsuya berbicara. Senyuman palsu tergambar jelas di paras manis itu. "Kembalilah dengan selamat."

Walaupun terlihat samar dari luar, namun di balik helm khusus itu Seijuurou tersenyum tulus. _"Tunggu aku kembali Tetsuya."_ Ucapnya lantang.

Tetsuya mengangguk kemudian mundur beberapa langkah. Netra itu tetap tertuju pada satu titik, layar yang menggambarkan Akashi Seijuurou yang tengah duduk di atas kursi pilot roket luar angkasa.

"Apa kau siap Akashi?" Midorima kini mengambil alih alat komunikasi itu.

" _Aku selalu siap, Midorima."_ Jawabnya sang pilot yang sebentar lagi akan meluncurkan pesawat roketnya.

Si kepala lumut membenarkan letak kacamatanya dengan tanga kiri yang terbalut perban putih. "Aku akan menjelaskan tugasmu secara singkat untuk terakhir kalinya," ia mengambil napas panjang-panjang guna mengusir ketegangan yang melanda batinnya sendiri. "Akashi seijuurou, kau akan menjelajahi alam semesta ini. Pesawat yang membawamu akan otomatis kembali ke bumi setelah lima tahun. Segala perbekalan atau hal-hal yang ka butuhkan sudah ada di dalam sana. Jika terjadi kesalahan sistem selama kau berada di ruang angkasa,"

Midorima menelan salivanya, manik zambrud itu dibuang ke sembarang arah agar tak melihat si merah yang sedang memandangnya lekat-lekat lewat kamera penghubung. "Satelit akan menangkap sinyal keberadaanmu, dan kami akan _segera_ mengirim bala bantuan."

Ya, _segera_.

Sesegera apa bumi meluncurkan roketnya lalu menembus luar angkasa dengan kecepatan cahaya hanya untuk menyelamatkan satu nyawa astronot?

Apakah pemerintah rela menghamburkan miliyaran yen demi satu nyawa?

Jujur saja Tetsuya ragu. Kontrak akan asuransi atau apalah itu sama sekali tak membuatnya berminat. Ia hanya ingin kakak kembarnya itu kembali dengan selamat setelah ia mengejar impiannya.

" _Aku mengerti."_

Hitungan mundur mulai diaktifkan di layar monitor.

Para ilmuawan mulai sibuk menarikan jari-jemarinya diatas keyboard.

"Persiapan sudah selesai, professor." Ujar salah satu bawahan Midorima.

"Kami akan mulai menghitung mundur, Akashi."

Anggukan kepala sang pilot menjadi jawaban.

 _10_

 _9_

Jantung Midorima berdetak lebih kencang daripada biasanya.

 _8_

 _7_

 _6_

Tetsuya memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum walaupun air matanya sudah mulai berjatuhan. Ini impian Seijuurou sejak dulu! Ia tak boleh memberatkan kepergian sang kakak karena egonya sendiri. Karena itu, bibirnya terus melengkung dengan indah.

Sebagai pengganti ucapan selamat tinggal,

Dan juga sampai jumpa…

 _5_

 _4_

Mesin pendorong mulai dinyalakan, seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan itu kini hanya terfokus pada layar monitor.

 _3_

 _2_

 _1_

Roket diluncurkan. Perlahan namun pasti benda silinder dengan kerucut dibagian atasnya terangkat menembus kerumunan awan putih di langit, kemudian hilang di dari pandangan mata.

Tetsuya jatuh tertuduk sembari mencengkram dadanya. Air terjun kecil mengalir tiada henti.

 _Aku akan menunggumu Sei-nii, selama apapun._ Batinnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Tak ada banyak hal yang bisa ia lakukan selama di ruang angkasa.

Seijuurou merindukan sup tofu yang ada dibumi. Selama ini ia hanya ertahan hidup dengan mengkonsumsi pil sebagai makanan pokoknya.

Satu pil cukup untuk mengenyangkan perut selama satu bulan penuh. Namun rasanya yang hambar membuat lidahnya mati rasa.

Sudah hampir lima tahun ia menjelajahi alam semesta. Keluar dari galaksi bima sakti, menembus lubang cacing, dan bertemu dengan planet baru.

Tapi selama ini ia tidak menemukan adanya kehidupan lain dibumi. Apa benar alien itu ada?

Semuanya berjalan lancer hingga kini. Oksigen yang ada dalam tangki pesawatnya tidak pernah krisis apalagi habis. Ia bersyukur karena tak terjadi hambatan hingga lampu kecil itu berkedip,

Tersenyum samar Seijuurou menatap lautan bintang yang ada di luar sana.

"Aku kembali Tetsuya."

 **.**

 **.**

Pesawat luar angkasa turun menembus atmosfir.

Tubuh bagian luar bergesekkan dengan pelapis pelindung bumi hingga menyebabkan tekanan yang dahsyat. Walau hanya sesaat, pesawat itu di selimuti oleh bara api yang tercipta dari tekanan udara.

Namun Seijuurou tak panik, karena memang begitulah cara kerjanya.

Tak menunggu lama, sinyal dari pos pendaratan di terima lewat benda komunikasinya.

Mereka memberikan posisi lintasan lewat garis lintang dan bujur.

Setir kemudi di genggam erat-erat, dalam dadanya yang menggebu-gebu, Seijuurou rindu akan keluarganya, temannya, dan sosok yang selalu hadir dalam mimpinya, sang saudara kembar—Tetsuya.

Pesawat mendarat dengan mulus di lapangan pendaratan yang juga merupakan lapangan peluncuran pesawat roketnya beberapa tahun silam.

"Selamat datang kembali, kapten Akashi Seijuurou." Salah satu ilmuwan menyambut kedatangannya setelah ia keluar dari pesawat itu.

Helm kebanggannya di lepaskan.

Paru-parunya mengirup oksigen asli yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Sama-sama," kening Seijuurou berkerut begitu membaca _name tag_ sang ilmuwan. "Takao Kazunari?" tanyanya agak ragu.

"Iya, ini aku. Takao Kazunari, kapten." Pria yang diperkirakan berusia kepalan enam itu tersenyum lebar menampilkan kerutan di sekitaran wajahnya.

Seijuurou bingung mau bereaksi apa. Bukan kah Takao Kazunari yang ia kenal hanyalah remaja jenius yang menjadi tangan kanan Midorima? Kalau di lihat dari segi umur, tentu saja saat itu Seijuurou lebih tua darinya.

Tentu saja, _saat itu._

"Tunggu. Tahun berapa sekarang?" dalam hati pemuda itu berdoa semoga hal yang dipikirkannya saat ini tak terjadi.

"Kau mungkin sedikit terkejut. Tapi… kau telah bepetualang selama lima puluh tahun, kapten."

 _Ah sial, paradoks waktu itu memang ada._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Diatas ranjang pesakitan, sesosok tubuh berusia lanut terbaring lemah tak perdaya.

Seijuurou awalnya merasa asing pada sang pemilik tubuh. Namun ia kembali mengenalinya pada sepasang azure yang selalu ia rindukan.

"Kau Tetsuya?" tanyanya sedikit ragu.

Pria paruh baya itu mengangguk lemah. "Okaeri… Sei-nii…" ucapnya lirih.

Seijuurou tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya ketika sosok tetsuya mulai menangis sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya yang kering.

"Apakah kau akan tetap menjadi kakakku, walaupun tubuhku jauh lebih tua darimu?" Tanya Tetsuya lirih.

Seijuurou mengangguk. Tangan bebas adiknya ia genggam erat-erat seolah tak mau berpisah lagi.

"Kau akan selalu menjadi adik kecil tersayang ku Tetsuya." Ucap Seijuurou lantang.

Tangan kecil dikecupi berkali-kali oleh si merah. Kemudian di dekatkan ke wajahnya. "Terima kasih telah menungguku."

"Terima kasih juga telah kembali, Sei-nii."

 **.**

 **.**

"Kalian percaya akan konsep dilatasi waktu?" Tanya professor Takao Kazunari kini sedang mengisi seminar umum di salah satu universitas ternama.

Tak ada yang menjawab. Semua pandangan hanya terfokuskan pada layar besar lcd.

Tersenyum tipis, Takao menekan remote untuk menggeser slide persentasinya.

"Kasus Akashi bersaudara membuktikan adanya paradox waktu. Lima puluh tahun yang lalu, saat umur keduanya sama-sama duapuluh lima tahun, Akashi Seijuurou berangkat ke luar angkasa sedangkan Akashi Tetsuya tetap berada di bumi dan menjalankan kehidupannya dengan normal,"

Manik hitam menjelajahi ruangan guna memandang para peserta seminar yang kelewat serius memperhatikan penjelasannya.

"Tapi setelah kembali, tubuh Seijuurou tak menua. Tampangnya seperti pemuda berusia tiga puluh tahunan. Sebaliknya sang adik, berubah menjadi kakek-kakek renta. Teori relativitas yang dikemukakan Einstein ini menjelaskan bahwa terjadinya perbedaan waktu pada _pengamat_ dan benda.

"Sebagai contoh, Akashi Tetsuya adalah _pengamat_ dalam hal ini. Titik acuannya adalah waktu bumi. Sedangkan Akashi Seijuurou adalah benda yang diamati, titik acuannya tidak konsisten. Saat berangkat ia memakai _waktu_ bumi. Sedangkan saat diluar angkasa acuan waktunya juga berubah.

"Hal tersebut juga mendukung perbedaan perkembangan biologis. Benda yang bergerak dengan kecepatan cahaya, apa mungkin masih memakai satuan _detik_ yang sama dengan _detik_ di bumi?"

Para peserta menggeleng kompak.

"Tapi professor," salah seorang pemuda bersurai kecoklatan dengan nametag _Ogiwara Shigehiro_ mengangkat tangannya di antara kerumunan peserta. Takao mengangguk, mengijinkan pemuda itu untuk menyanggah pernyataannya. "Bukankah pesawat luar angkasa yang di tumpangi oleh kapten Akashi Seijuurou telah di setel untuk kembali ke bumi pada lima tahun kemudian?" tanyanya.

"Memang benar seperti itu, Ogiwara-kun. Tapi kembali lagi kepada permasalahan titik acuannya. Pesawat itu di setel untuk kembali lagi dalam waktu lima tahun kemudian. Pertanyaan yang mungkin adik Ogiwara tanyakan adalah, _waktu_ mana yang di gunakan. _Waktu_ bumi kah? Atau _waktu_ luar angkasa, benar begitu?"

Sang penanya mengangguk mantap.

"Jawabannya mudah. Karena benda tersebut berada diluar angkasa, pastilah ia memakai _waktu_ luar angkasa. Karena satu tahun diatas sana, sama dengan sepuluh tahun di bumi ini." Jelasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau menepati janjimu untuk menungguku, Tetsuya." Seijuurou tengah duduk di samping ranjang sang adik sembari memangku buku bacaan. Pandangan matanya sama sekali tak lepas dari rentetan kalimat yang tercetak diatas lembaran kertas itu.

Tangan keriput menggapai tangan yang masih mulus lalu mengusap-usapnya dengan lembut. "Menunggu berpuluh tahun tanpa kabar, bukanlah hal yang mudah, Sei-nii. Berkali-kali aku kehilangan harapan akan dirimu. Aku takut terjadi hal buruk diluar sana. Namun ada bagian dari hatiku yang memintaku untuk tenang dan berkata seolah segalanya akan baik-baik saja."

Si biru muda tersenyum ketika sang kakak kembar mengangkat wajahnya kemudian menatap dirinya seorang.

"Bagaimanapun juga kita ini saudara kembar. Di hubungkan oleh benang tak kasap mata sehingga saling merasakan hal yang sama. Sekalipun kau kau kembali dari mesin waktu ataupun pergi kedunia parallel, kita tetaplah bersaudara, Sei-nii."

Seijuurou mengulas senyum lalu mengelus surai biru langit adiknya lembut. "Yaa Tetsuya kau benar. Maaf karena telah membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama."

Di dalam kamar beraroma antiseptic, keduanya menjalarkan kehangatan yang begitu mereka rindukan.

 **END**

* * *

 **Holla~ Hanyo kembali lagi~ ini pertama kalinya aku buat fic Science Fiction :"))) semoga berkesan untuk kalian**

 **Well, aku dapet inspirasi setelah belajar Fisika Modern xD maaf klo AkaKuronya gak berasa :")))))**

 **Dilatasi Waktu adalah teori yang dikemukakan oleh Einstein. Dalam hal teoritis (atau perhitungan) pengaruh dari kecepatan cahaya menimbulkan perbedaan rentang waktu pada bumi dan juga luar angkasa.**

 **Paradoks kembar _mungkin_ akan terjadi oleh sepasang anak kembar. Percaya atau tidak, semua kembali ke pribadi masing-masing. Dalam fic ini, setelah kembali dari luar angkasa Akashi Seijuurou berusia tigapuluh tahun. Sementara Akashi Tetsuya sudah berusia tujuh puluh lima tahun. **

**Sebenarnya rentangan waktu 1 tahun di luar angkasa = 10 tahun dibumi itu aku buat ngasal xD /plak habis mager hitung pakai rumus-rumusnya wkwkwkwk**

 **Btw materi ini adalah materi fisika kelas 12 loh! Semangad buat adik2 SMA!**

 **Kurang srek dengan ceritanya? Rajamlah kotak review dibawah ini xD semua Kritik dan saran saya terima dengan terbuka.**

 **Arigatou Gozaimasu~**

 **Ps. Sebenernya saya gak pinter fisika. Jadi jangan Tanya materi fisika ke saya *dibuang ke mars***


End file.
